Zurich
by Little Obsessions
Summary: Maria and Georg reach Switzerland, and now they face the future. May be a one-shot, I am not sure.


_First SoM, and I hope you like. Please enjoy and review. Nothing belongs to me, 20th century fox._

There was something inexplicably joyous as Zurich reared up before them, even though exhaustion permeated every part of her body. The train they had taken from the reaches of the border, packed with Swiss people who had more right than them to be there had been stifling, exhausting in itself. She had barely slept. It was not for herself that she was worried but the children and her husband., who trundled now by her side. He held a sleeping, wan Gretl in one arm and grasped her hand with the other. They looked quite the group, pale and frustrated - a group of refugees. That word had been coined for them alone and how apt it was.

They found a hotel eventually, of standards they might have become accustomed too if Georg had been willing to accept such an affront. She didn't mind the place and insisted it would have to do but he did not look so pleased . And the children, exhausted though they were could not settle when they eventually found themselves sitting the parlour of the suite . They had been so energised with the fear of traversing the mountains that that the adrenaline had not quite depleted yet. Yet none of them had energy enough to speak.

"It is time," Georg stood up, addressing the children leaning on each other around the floor, supporting each other, "That all of you were abed." He looked listless, exhausted and in that moment she wanted to reach out to him. Allow him to hold her like he had before this impromptu move. Yet there had been no opportunity for gestures of love or romanticism in these last few days.

Maria, tired though she was stood up and smiled softly, ushering them with gentle hands into the halls and to different rooms after they had kissed their father goodnight. She entrusted Liesl with Gretl, who had not woken and made sure that the girls were abed - though she feared Brigitta was so traumatised she would not sleep. The boys had kissed her goodnight, they were soldiering on with some sort of resistance that echoed in their Father - even at their tender age. They had become his sons' over the months he had grown to be their Father.

"How are they?" He questioned, rubbing a distressed hand over his brow as she came into their suite, "I worry…especially Liesl…how are they?"

"Strong." she answered simply, "They are good children. Do not worry."

She came to stand behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders. He tilted his head back, so that it rested on her abdomen. She could feel worry radiating from him, from where she held his stiff shoulders. He reached up to his shoulder to take one of her hands and turning in, placed a kiss on her palm.

"Baroness," he smiled slightly and his smug manner was stronger than his exhaustion, "I have not kissed you properly in days."

"No," she laughed as she came to sit beside him and he pulled her to lie against his chest, "Georg, what next?"

"What next?" he laughed, "I wish to sleep, darling."

"of course," she frowned, "I mean now we are out of immediate danger…"

At her unsure words he instinctively tightened his arm around her, gripping her with sheer ferocity. She knew sometimes he needed this, this reassuring control; of her intense love for him. She allowed him the moment, and she took from it everything he gave her. The same in return but tenfold. She was so much out of her depth at some moments, though her frank ways often saved her.

"I wanted to give you a beautiful marriage," he motioned with his hands to their surroundings, "And we're not even at home. And I cannot give you all my attention."

"Nonsense," she corrected, entwining her hands with his, "Wherever you are, wherever the children are is home."

"True," he smiled down at her, "I am a sceptic. If it were not for you, perhaps I would have taken that place in the Reich. Wished myself away…"

She breathed a little, stifling her upset at such a statement, "Don't say things like that."

"Maria," she saw fear flash in his eyes, momentarily but it was there, "Promise me we shall stay together through this."

He was older than her, he had taught her things she thought did not exist; both hedonistically and culturally but yet here he was, suddenly not able to survive without her. And she knew she was the same.

"I promise," she whispered, "I love you."

"And I you," he smiled gently, running his fingers through her hair, "And after tomorrow…I have accounts all over Zurich, some in Geneva. Most of my money, I am glad to say is here in this fine country. The rest, the Nazi's will have taken."

"Why?" She was curious as to why the money was here in Switzerland. She had not been so presumptuous as to ask him their financial status - money did not matter to her. She knew the Nazi's would have taken the Villa already and thought that pained her, she had known it was inevitable.  
"I always knew the Anschluss was coming, it was inevitable," he sighed, a resounding sigh of pain, "I knew in 1933 Austria would suffer. I moved it all then. Much to Agathe's dismay but in hindsight, I thank the lord I did it."

She nodded and allowed him continue, " The Von Trapp family has always had accounts in Switzerland, anyone worth their salt does but I moved a huge portion of it here when I knew of Hitler's intentions. They were transparent. He always wanted Austria."

He kissed her forehead gently, "Tomorrow we shall sleep and rest and buy the children things they need. I have enough money to do us for tomorrow then I shall go to the banks, empty the accounts. Perhaps take the children to Geneva for a day, it has a lot to offer. Then…"

"And then somewhere else?" It was if she read his thoughts.

He nodded, " Maria. We can't stay here either. It's just too near. Not France, not anywhere on this continent- this place we grew up in. it is not safe."

"America…" she smiled slightly, "I think we can do that."

He laughed then, "What a wonderful woman you are."

"You thought me a girl once," she let her eyes flutter closed as she rested on him.

"My own stupidity, perhaps if I had not denied my feelings for you for so long I could have given you a little more of Vienna, a little more of the life that was always mine."

"This is life now," she answered slowly, "And it is just as good. What more could I want from you?"

He shook his head, "Stability," he rubbed his face again, running a hand over his now ample stubble, "I must buy a razor!"

"I don't know," she pulled on the hairs of his beard lightly, "Perhaps you should grow it. Look more rugged."

"Ha!" He laughed genuinely and she was pleased at having brought a smile to his face, "I don' think so."

She stood up and bent down, easing his boots from his feet, "You are so uncomfortable."

He looked more so for a moment, as if she had angered him but then a sigh emitted from hi lips, "I cannot believe we're here. Maybe I should have gone to Bremerhaven. At least then, you and the children would be at home…"

"And you would no longer be a man," she answered sharply, stopping in her pursuit of removing his other riding boot, "If you gave up your convictions, you wouldn't be my husband any more. You wouldn't be the man I married."

He laughed again, "I am glad you can be so honest. It is…refreshing."

She blushed deeply at his teasing, "I am sorry." She smiled shyly as he opened his arms to her.

"Come now, Maria," he petted her hair kindly, laughing, "You know I am jesting."

"I know," she shook her head in exasperation, "But sometimes I am just too forward!"

"And it is wonderful," he smiled, "Unless of course I am the source or indeed, on the receiving end of your ire."

She allowed him a few moments in which to kiss her, with unerring passion instead of lust which was often to be found in their embraces. It was indulgent, rather than desperate.

"Everything will be ok," he rubbed her back gently as he pulled away from her, staring into her sparkling eyes, "We have each other, all of us. And we will be alright."

"We do and we will" she rested against him.

"Thank you," he suddenly said, holding her to him. She didn't whisper a word, for nothing could compare to that, nothing could say anymore than he already had.

Please Review,

Yours,

M

xx


End file.
